The Loki's slave
by Babi Baker
Summary: ¿A dónde eres capaz de llegar por el amor? ¿Puedes soportar la tortura de un inmortal? Loki no entendía el fervor de la midgardiana por salvar a aquel "hombre" con nombre de chica. Fanfic escrito en cooperación con Mary Heiddbakefney, disfrutenlo!


The Loki's slave

Capítulo 1: Close to death.

_Éste fic fue creado en colaboración con Mary Heiddbakefney, ella escribió a Loki y yo a Lisbon. Como es contado en dos puntos de vista, los de Lisbon serán en negrita y los de Loki, pues, normal. Los pensamientos de Lisbon que lee Loki van en cursiva._

_Sé que no es convencional un crossover de Thor y The Mentalist pero ya saben que tanto Mary como yo amamos con fervor los reviews, no nos priven de nuestro amor eterno e invítenlo a una visita._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Mary ni yo –salvo en nuestros más locos sueños- somos dueñas de The Mentalist o Thor._

_No les quito más tiempo._

**BM&MH**

**- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? –pregunta Jane con su cara de perrito abandonado entrando a mi oficina.**

**- Tengo mucho papeleo gracias a ti. –digo con un tono capaz de helar el infierno.**

**- Por eso mismo, déjame compensarte.**

**No sé como, pero termino aceptando.**

**- Bien. Pero eso no compensa el hecho de que te hayas escabullido en el ataúd de la víctima.**

**- Ujumm…**

**Entramos en la cafetería y mientras esperamos a que nos entreguen la orden, escucho unos gritos.**

**- ¿Has oído eso? –pregunto activando en mi cerebro la alerta policíaca.**

**BM&MH**

Estoy cubierto por la sombra que brinda un edificio en ruinas. Camino con toda naturalidad para pasar desapercibido entre los ilusos midgardianos que no se dan cuenta de que pronto acabaré con ellos.

Extiendo la mano y mi anhelado cetro aparece, entrelazo los dedos en él mientras una brisa rodea mi cuerpo, eso significa que ya no tengo el estúpido traje midgardiano y ya tengo mi ropa. Me siento cómodo al fin.

Sonrío con excitación y apunto mi cetro hacia un edificio. Este se empieza a desplomar por la potencia de mi ataque.

Los midgardianos corren aterrados y lloran desconsoladamente. Me río entre dientes y las "personas" me miran aterrados.

- ¡Corran hormigas miserables! Huyan de mi furia. Y nunca olviden mi nombre: Loki.

Apunto al cielo y los destellos destructivos de mi cetro golpean a todo lo que se mueva. Sobre todo midgardianos…

**BM&MH**

**Me acerco con el arma en la mano, metros, más bien kilómetros, más atrás se halla Jane caminando con cuidado para no verse en medio del fuego cruzado. Veo a un hombre parado en un callejón ocultándose en la oscuridad de un edificio en ruinas, alejado del bullicio reinante, tiene un absurdo sombrero con cuernos y una especie de cetro en la mano. Su traje aunque es bastante genial, no es práctico para el calor del verano en Sacramento. ¡Genial! Otro cirquense loco suelto en la ciudad.**

**- ¡Hey! ¡Loco! ¿Has visto que ha sucedido? –grito intentando hacerme oír en medio del griterío, me acerco a él, adentrándome también en la oscuridad.**

**- ¡No loco estúpida! ¡LOKI! –levanta su "cetro" en forma amenazadora hacia mí. Levanto el arma apuntándole al pecho.**

**- ¡Bájalo o disparo! –grito mirándolo con furia.**

**BM&MH**

Me río con incredulidad y la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Qué patético objeto! No te servirá de nada contra mí, midgardiana.

Le disparo, pero una sombra le cubre, interponiéndose entre el rayo y ella.

- ¡Jane! –exclama la midgardiana sosteniendo el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tanto drama? –exclamo batuqueando mi cetro.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? –pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Casi nada –me encojo de hombros- Solamente vivirá si se lo permito ¿Vivirá o no vivirá?

- ¡Estás demente! ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Nada!

- ¡Para de sollozar! ¡Me desesperas!

**BM&MH**

**No puedo creerlo. Fue tan rápido ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Me levanto y aprovecho el momento en el que me da la espalda para descargar mi pistola en él. Se voltea rápidamente levantando la mano, observo atónita como los múltiples proyectiles se suspenden en el aire.**

**- ¿Pero que carajo…? –brota de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo.**

**- ¿Asustada patética midgardiana? –me pregunta divertido.**

**- Soy humana, cerdo hijo de puta. –me mira con un dejo de superioridad en los ojos. Lo que me recuerda lo que le ha hecho a Jane. Me acerco a él con la intención de reducirlo a golpes.**

**BM&MH**

Me da risa la fiera determinación en los ojos de la pequeña midgardiana. Alzo mi cetro y escupo un hechizo entre dientes, la veo subir en el aire pataleando sin éxito. Se lleva una mano al cuello e inhala intentando hacer pasar el oxígeno a sus pulmones ¡Que débiles criaturas! Espero a que empiece a rogar por piedad o a adorarme como han hecho los demás… pero no hace nada, solo intenta respirar.

Me acerco a ella y veo con intensidad en sus ojos en busca de un indicio de miedo. No hay nada que no sea odio en esa mirada clara.

De repente los cierra desvaneciéndose. La libero del hechizo y cae al suelo sin sutileza alguna, me acuclillo junto a ella. Quiero saber que piensa ¿Es demasiado estúpida o es la midgardiana más valiente que conozco?

**BM&MH**

**Siento un dolor penetrante peor que cualquier cefalea que haya padecido, tardo un tiempo en reconocer el grito desgarrador que suena como mío. Cierro la boca y me llevo las manos a la cabeza.**

**Abro los ojos y me encuentro con sus ojos claros mirándome con curiosidad y asco a partes iguales. ¿Pero que fue ese dolor de cabeza?**

**- Un hechizo. –contesta como si leyera mi mente.**

**- ¿Para qué? –lo sé, es un loco, pero algo debe tener ese sombrero y ese cetro para herirnos de aquel modo.**

**- No es un sombrero, es un casco.**

**¿Pero qué carajo…?**

**- ¿El hechizo es para leer mi mente? –pregunto, no logro evitar que mi tono suene burlón.**

**- Más bien oírla.**

**- ¡Asqueroso cabrón! **

**- ¿Acaso parezco una cabra? –pregunta confundido.**

**Lo recorro con la mirada de arriba a abajo. No puedo negar que me agrada lo que veo, me pregunto como se verá sin ropa… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Él oye mis pensamientos! entonces… Mejor no pienso en nada. Me levanto con torpeza y me arrodillo al lado de mi consultor semi-inconsciente.**

**A mi mente acuden sin permiso los recuerdos de la muerte de Bosco, los casos que hemos resuelto en callejones tan escalabrosos como éstos. Dejo que me invadan y acaricio con suavidad las facciones de Jane. Él abre los ojos y coloca una mano a un lado de mi rostro. Me dedica una sonrisa, pero esta vez no hay sarcasmo u orgullo en ella.**

**- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No tenías qué.**

**- Somos compañeros.**

**- Eso no explica nada.**

**- Tú lo harías por mí.**

**- ¿Y qué pasará con Red John?**

**- Lo atraparás.**

**- ¿Y los chicos?**

**- Estarán bien.**

**- ¿Y qué hay de mí? –digo sin querer en un susurro.**

**- Seguro encontrarás a otro asesor fastidioso. –cierro los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo estas corren por mi cara como les da la gana. Abro los ojos de nuevo para encontrarle perdiendo la consciencia.**

**- ¡Jane! ¡Patrick! ¡Abre los ojos! Ven –digo pasando un brazo por su cintura y apoyando su brazo en mi cuello, con un esfuerzo tremendo lo levanto del suelo y lo medio arrastro hasta la calle. Ignoro el hecho de que el loco o el Loki, como se llame, me siga. Me importa una mierda que intente matarme, lo único que me importa es salvar al hombre inconsciente en mis brazos.**

**- No vas a lograrlo. No si yo no lo permito.**

**- ¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño! –Grito exasperada- ¡¿Qué no puedes dejarnos y ya? –Apoyo a Jane contra la pared y el suelo y le hago frente- ¡¿Qué coño quieres?**

**- ¿A qué estás dispuesta?**

**A todo. Si eso lo salva, a todo.**

**- ¿Vas a salvarle?**

**- Puede ser.**

**- ¡Explícate!**

**- Accedo a salvar su patética vida si haces algo que yo quiera. Te doy mi palabra.**

**- ¡Haré lo que quieras! –exclamo aún aguantando las ganas de llorar, no voy a dejar que me vea aún más vulnerable.**

**BM&MH**

Alzo las cejas por las ideas que se me ocurren. Desde las más estúpidas hasta las más crueles. Pero solo una cosa concuerda con todo: ser mi esclava. La idea me excita a tal grado que casi se me escapa un gemido entre dientes.

Tantas cosas que tendrá que hacer solo porque simplemente se lo ordene… ¡Mierda!

- Se mi esclava. –sonrío de oreja a oreja, ahorrándome el gemido.

- ¿Esperas que…?

- Aún no he terminado. –le gruño y ella da un brinco, callándose- Si aceptas, mantendré "vivo" a tu novio.

- ¡No es mi novio! –chilla.

- ¡Cállate y deja de interrumpirme!

Baja la mirada aterrada por mi actitud. Me encanta…

_¡Maldito sea! ¿Quién se cree que es? Bueno, no miente. Ya he visto su poder con… Jane._

- Soy tu maldición, midgardiana. Eso es lo que soy para ti y para este mundo. La paz ha concluido, porque estoy aquí. –vuelvo a sonreír y a ella le da un escalofrío.

Mira el cuerpo de su "novio" y gruñe antes de mirarme.

- Acepto.

Me río con malicia y extiendo mi mano hacia ella. Se acerca levitando hacia mí y la sostengo por el cuello.

- Dile adiós a tus noches de paz.

Siento como mí hechizo empieza a hacer efecto en su cuerpo. Contiene el aliento pero luego suelta un alarido de dolor. Sonrío nuevamente y cuándo termino de "hacerla mía" la dejo caer al lado de aquel hombre llamado "Jane"

Observo el cuerpo de la midgardiana y noto como mi hechizo se aferra a su piel.

- ¡Quieto allí! ¡Policía! –otro par de ilusos midgardianos piensan hacerme "daño".

- Sus juegos son estúpidos –mascullo y con la mano hago que el aire se retire de sus cuerpos, haciendo que caigan al suelo casi sin vida cerca de mi esclava, atraigo al que aún no ha muerto y le permito respirar tan solo un poco arrodillándolo ante mí.

- Déjame llamar a una ambulancia.

- ¿Eso la mantendrá con vida? –pregunto señalando con el cetro a mi esclava.

- Supongo. ¡Por favor!

- ¡Bien, pero deja de lloriquear! Me enerva. –gruño torciendo el gesto.

- Necesito una ambulancia en…

Cuando termina, alzo las cejas y el midgardiano sonríe.

- Listo. Ya salvarán a la agente.

- Gracias por el favor. –sonrío y con mi cetro lo desintegro de una buena vez.

**BM&MH**


End file.
